The Iwatobi Pro-Bending Team
by mikmik121
Summary: Free/Avatar crossover AU by ladykalliste on tumblr. A story about the beginnings of Republic City and Pro-Bending revolving around the main characters of the show Free!


"Nagisa, if you keep hitting me and Haru with you're bending I don't think anyone is going to want to join our team." His hands slowly guided fresh water from the drink faucet in the team room over to his teammate's back. "That's the only thing keeping us from qualifying at an official match and everyone who's offered to join gets scared away by the potential that you might split their head open."  
"I couldn't help myself," the blond spoke with a bounce as he watched his friend pressed his hands and the water against the forming injury on the other's back. "The thought of competing with Rin-chan when he comes back from training got me excited to where I couldn't think straight."  
"That's not an excuse. Last week you nearly took took my head off in training. And the week before that you almost snapped Haru's leg like a chicken bone. You need to learn to make better decisions before attacking Nagisa." As he began healing the injury he noticed his friend's body freeze for a moment then ebb to relaxation, yet his facial expression hardly showed that he was even remotely fazed. "Does that feel any better Haru?"  
The dark-hair teen breathed out softly with relief, secretly enjoying the warmth of the water and having the feeling of pain lift from his new back injury. "Yea. Thanks."  
Makoto gave a gentle smile in response and continued to concentrate on his healing. "Republic City's been getting an influx of new arrivals lately...m-maybe word won't get out that I keep attacking my own teammates by mistake!"  
"I don't think that's the problem," Makoto sighed and pulled the water away from Haruka's back. "But that may be a smart way to look at it. With more people starting to move in, imagine all the different kinds of benders coming into the city! I'm sure one of them would want to join."  
Haruka stood up, stretching his healed back before looking at the two with a dead panned face. "My parents know an old friend of theirs who's coming to Republic City soon. She's a powerful airbender and her husband is a waterbender of the same caliber."  
"So what? You want us to ask one of them to join us?" Nagisa cocked his head to the side, eyes wide with curiosity glowing within them. "Or maybe they could train you and Mako-chan for when we do some real pro-bending?"  
"No," Haruka continued in a calmed voice, thought encasing his mind. "But they do have a son coming with them who's around our age."  
"I see!" Nagisa exclaimed with understanding and excitement in his voice while clapping his hands together. "All we have to do is not scare him away and maybe he'll join our team!"  
"Maybe isn't good enough though," Makoto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Rin-chan is already joining one of the biggest names in pro-bending yet. Samezuka's team."  
"Whoa, where'd you hear that?"  
"Lately pro-bending has been the source of a lot of news. Probably since it's one of the newest sources of entertainment and everyone wants to know all the details." He looked over at Haruka, eyes glowing with interest as well. "It's been so long since the four of us would bend together like when we were kids."  
"Yeah," Haruka cut in as he went towards the door. "Only this time we're facing in an arena full of people expecting us to knock the stuffing out of each other with our bending. It won't be as easy and we won't get away with small burns and cuts this time."  
"H-Haru, where are you going?"  
"I'm going to go watch the solo matches tonight." He muttered to himself as he opened the team room door to slip out. "I heard some of Rin's new teammates will be competing and I wanted to see what else we'd be up against."  
"But it's Rin-chan we need to know about." Nagisa piped in softly, moving closer to the door. "The news can get the rest of the benders information that we need. Rin-chan won't be back from the fire nation until next year."  
"The news won't tell us everything Nagisa."

"Haruka Nanase?" He looked up as an official entered the room he was sitting in trying to meditate. "They'll be calling you out for your match in a few minutes."  
"Thank you." He muttered coldly before brushing past him and headed towards the arena entrance. The halls were endless and silent, the crowd echoing as the current match came to a close with the announcer booming the winner's voice but only coming through as fuzz in the grayness he walked through.  
It was all too familiar, walking through the dimly-lit hallway towards a crowd of adoring fans. Unbeknownst to the rest of his team, Haruka has been spending some of his weeknights off in the pro-bending arena as a solo competitor. Not for much of a particular reason other then wanting to use his bending for something other then training or unqualified matches with only the three of them.  
He watched as the defeated competitor passed him by, face beaten as if he had been mauled by a savage animal with their nose crooked and bleeding, right eye swelling shut and teeth knocked out or chipped. 'He must've been against an earthbender then...or a strong waterbender.'  
"And here's the battle we've all been waiting for!" The announcer's voice boomed overhead as he entered the large arena with the bare ground crunching beneath his feet and being careful to avoid the spots of water. "The dynamic newcomer and a rare sight to see, the airbender Haruka Nanase!"  
As the crowd around him began to applaud and cheer - some even beginning to chant his name - he watched his opponent enter across the arena and froze. The sounds around him vanished as he saw the fire ended he was facing strode in with his head held high and a cocky grin stuck on his face.  
The crimson eyes turned to Haruka, widening them for a moment before they narrowed and his grin became much more enthusiastic. He ran a hand through his hair, smiling at everyone around him and turned his attention back to Haruka. "I don't know! This kid doesn't look too tough!"  
They approached each other, going to their sides of the arena and putting themselves into an offensive stance and waited with anticipation. "Long time no see Rin. I thought you wouldn't be in Republic City for another year."  
"Well I've decided to join the pro-bending while all the weaklings are still out," his eyes narrowed with a new fire and anticipation flaring in them, foreboding Haruka of a dangerous side of his old childhood friend. "And yet you're already competing. But without the other two tagging along."  
"Not until our team start competing."  
"Such a shame." He growled in a menacing tone. "It'll be sad to see you loose in the first qualifying match."  
In that instant, the bell run and the two didn't hesitate before starting. There was a tremendous difference in his bending after all those years of training. Haruka was barely able to use his airbending to push the fire away from his torso and try to knock Rin off his balance. Rin quickly foresaw the attack and avoided it while sending more fire towards the other's way.  
Their fighting was eccentric and lightning-fast with a flurry of fire and air being sent in every direction without any hesitation or halting in their movements. The two just kept moving closer and closer until they were using their own bodies to deflect each other's attacks, fire and air cutting through the arena as everyone watch in awe. Haruka continued fighting, trying to find an opening to knock him backwards and overpower him.  
For a good few minutes they continued with Haruka getting new burns on his arms and hands while Rin gained new cuts and bruises on his. The second an opening was available, Haruka went to strike only to get a quick punch to the face and sending him to the ground with a thud. He immediately turned over to see Rin grinning like an animal who had trapped it prey, holding a stance as if ready to strike with his bending.  
But before he could strike, the announcer came over the intercom. "Rin Matsuoka has been disqualified for intentional injury without the use of bending. The winner is Haruka Nanase!"  
The crowd booed at the mention of Rin's dirty tactic but he seemed to go by unfazed as Haruka straggled to stand up and face him. "This was only just a warning Haru. There's no way that you and your band of misfits will even compare when you fight against Samezuka."  
"That's where you're wrong Rin," he replied in a sharp tone, eyes narrowed. "We've gotten stronger as a team and we'll be sure to keep you and your team from winning against us."  
Rin grinned accepting the challenge openly with a, "you're on" before exiting to a booing crowd and leaving his former friend standing there awaiting their next battle in the arena.  
All the while an intrigued pair of eyes watched the entire thing.


End file.
